In many operating systems (e.g., Windows® Operating System), the concept of a “lock screen” provides safety and confidence for users of a computing device or platform. In some cases, such an operating system may be a multi-user environment—allowing multiple users to access/share such a computing device. In addition, a user's lock screen may be personalized and specific to each user on the computer device (e.g., computer, laptop, tablet, smart phone or the like).
In addition, when the device is in lock screen mode, it may not be possible to use features of the device unless and/or until at least one of the users have signed in (or otherwise, logged in) to the device.